The Ralidat
by AbbyGraceReynolds
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a hunt for an evil creature known as the Ralidat. It was supposed to be another routine hunt, but do things every work out for the Winchesters? Hurt Sam/Worried Dean. (My first story)
1. Chapter 1

AC/DC's music played loudly throughout the impala. Dean hummed along to the music, as Sam read through different newspaper discussing incidents happening to many people in Redwing Wisconsin. According to the papers, many people were getting ill and then dying. Of course, that was not the odd part. The odd part was their corpses had green and black liquid seeping out of their eyes. Medical Examiners said it was just an extremely weird disease but brothers knew that wasn't the case.

Sam's eyes scanned over the papers, "Hey Dean," He said yelling over the music, "Seems like all the victims were seen drinking at a local bar the day before their deaths. Sounds like we need to go check it out. It is closed right now, so we could easily break in a take a look around."

Dean turned down the music and nodded, "Yeah, give me the address."

Sam did and the brothers were soon on their way.

Dean pulled into the driveway and of the local bar, "Wow, this is run down place. I can only what the inside looks like. But, ya know, I have come to the conclusion that the worst lookin bars have the best drinks. Like that one bar in-"

Sam cut him off, "Enough, Dean. Lets just hurry up and see what we can find."

"You need to learn to appreciate the finer things in life, Sammy. Nothing beats a good beer."

Sam rolled him his eyes and walked into the bar.

"I am positive that this is a ralidat." Dean frowned.

"I was thinking the same thing. Easy to kill though, right? I mean, just cut its head off."

"Absolutely."

Sam was to about to reply, when the ralidat appeared in front of him and grabbed a hold of his shirt collar. It looked almost like a human, except green, sharp teeth, and pointed ears."

"UH DEAN! A LITTLE HELP HERE."

Dean went to take a swing at the ugly creature, but it was too fast, and threw him into a nearby table.

Sam struggled to get away, but it was just too strong. It placed one of its hands on Sam's temple, and pain vibrated his whole body, and sent him into a fit of violent convulsions. He let out a piercing cry and squeezed his eyes shut. The pain was excruciating. He tried one more time to shout his brother's name but a sea of darkness swept over him, and he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's head was pounding. He tried to make his eyes focus but they wouldn't corporate… that was until he saw little brother. The ralidat held a strong grip and was sucking the life out of him.

"Sammy!"

Dean grabbed a hold of the ralidat pulling it off Sam and watched as Sam fell to the ground unconscious. He then spun it around, pulled out his machete, and quickly swung at the creature's head. The ralidat let out an alarming cry and collapsed on the ground, convulsing.

"That is what you get, Bastard!" Dean yelled.

He then quickly kneeled down by Sam and felt for a pulse. He let out a relieved sigh when he learned that it was there…barely..but there.

"Let's get you back to the motel, Buddy." Dean sighed.

"Dean?" Sam said blinking his eyes. _Where was he? The last he remembered was the ralidat attacking him._

"Phew Sammy, I didn't think you were going to make it there for a while. Oh, who am I kidding? As long as I'm around you'll be just fine."

Sam groggily turned to see Dean standing at the end of his bed with a cup of joe in his hand.

"What happened?"

Dean pulled up a chair near his bed and sat down.

The ralidat happened, but it looks like your insides are still your insides so I'll say you're just fine. Thanks to me."

Sam let out a small laugh.

"Well thanks Dean. I'm glad you've got my back."

Dean grinned, "And I always will. Speaking of having each other's backs…I say we hit up the bar tonight. I need a wingman."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Seriously? I almost died and you want to go have a night out in the town?"

Dean nodded, "And?"

"Dude seriously?"  
"I guess that's a no then?"

"DUDE!"

"Sorry Sammy."

 **THE END**


End file.
